


Sleeping Moon

by royalreddeath



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalreddeath/pseuds/royalreddeath
Summary: Axel finds Saïx asleep at his desk, thinks about things while he helps his friend get more comfortable.





	Sleeping Moon

Their plan worked as fast as Saïx had said it would, much to Axel’s amazement. Saïx had become a glorified, overworked secretary for the Superior to gain Xemnas’s trust and it worked.

“Hey, Saïx, I’ve got a comp-,” Axel stopped mid-word when he saw the figure amongst the files. He felt the pit in his chest where his heart had been deepen, placing a hand on it for a moment before sighing and looking around for a blanket. Of course Saïx was overworking himself into the ground, he was always going to be like that when he cared about something. Cared wasn’t really the right word, was it? The hole in his chest wasn’t there because they cared, they just missed. Wanted. 

Of course there wasn’t an extra blanket, he still wasn’t used to the castle despite living in it for what must’ve been two years. Axel cleared off the reports that Saïx apparently didn’t have room for on his desk off his bed, carefully placing them in their own pile elsewhere to not ruin the system that Saïx had that he could never understand.

Lea had carried Isa before, Axel was sure Saïx couldn’t be too much heavier with muscles, especially considering they didn’t need to eat. The question was would he be less annoyed if he was left with a blanket pulled from his bed or if he was put onto the bed.

“You’d tell me it’s ridiculous, wouldn’t you?” Speaking to the sleeping man was calming, his emptiness wasn’t echoed back to him with flat expressions and refusal to even fake it. “You used to try to pretend with me, hurts your face now, doesn’t it?” 

Saïx was obviously just too tired to wake up easily, so Axel lifted him up and moved him onto the bed. They were dead and empty husks, functionally corpses, but they could still hurt and sleeping on a desk was a surefire way to fuck up a person’s neck. 

Axel looked down at Saïx on the bed and sighed, pulling up the chair he’d just taken his friend out of and sitting in it. “Don’t wake up, alright?”

Axel watched his sleeping friend and wondered when he’d feel what he used to feel for him again. When he’d be able to just be around Saïx casually again without being told it was time for him to leave. Saïx didn’t want them to seem like their friendship was more important than the organization, not after what happened the last time Saïx had been taken away.

Still, he wasn’t sure why the distance was so necessary, but Saïx had insisted that they couldn’t be together too often, they didn’t even do missions together with Saïx doing the mission assignments. Reports at the end of the day with secret reports hidden amongst them, nothing more than that and it drove Axel nuts. He wanted to have his heart back, he wanted to be close to Saïx again, he wanted to not have to awkwardly sit next to his friend after finding him passed out doing work for a man they both hated to get any time around him. 

He reached over and looked at the report Saïx had been looking at to see if he could help, realizing once he got his hands on the file that he didn’t even know what Saïx did with the information. It had to all be Saïx, or at least when he was awake to absorb the information to report back to Xemnas, didn’t it? Fantastic.

If he couldn’t help Saïx out with his workload, it was probably time to leave. 

He glanced at Saïx again and noticed he was drooling a little, the way he was placed on the bed must’ve been off.

It made him remember how amused he should’ve been by stupid things like that. His best friend, sleeping in a stupid position and drooling, that should’ve been funny. He should’ve been laughing at Isa, instead he was leaving the room and not even bothering to help Saïx sleep in a comfortable position.


End file.
